All bowlers must control their wrist position when rolling the bowling ball in order to maintain control of the ball. Ideally a controlled amount of hook or sidespin can increase the chances of a strike by directing the ball into the strike pocket on either side of the number one pin. When the same bowler wishes to shoot for a spare, he would want to make the ball travel in a straight path which in most cases makes the spare shot easier. The smallest angle between the wrist and forearm results in the largest hook. Therefore, an expert bowler must learn to control and lock his wrist into various positions for different shots. An easily adjustable wrist brace controlling the wrist to forearm angle with the capability of switching positions and returning to known positions would ideally assist the bowler. The present device combines a simple calibrated adjusting means with a rigid wrist brace with a simple Velcro.RTM. strapping means to result in a practical and reasonably priced bowling aid.